This invention relates to an editing device and, more particularly, to an editing device for sequentially editing desired discrete scenes (one-cuts).
In a conventional editing device, the user locates a desired scene or cut as he or she views a reproduced picture, and sets the start position and the end position of the cut for each cut by an extremely laborious operation.
Specifically, a video tape recorder with a built-in camera, referred to herein as a video camera, as a reproducing unit is connected to a video tape recorder, referred to herein as a VTR, as a recording unit, so that playback picture signals from the video camera are supplied to the VTR and to the monitor receiver.
Thus the user retrieves a desired cut to be edited, as he or she views the pictures displayed on the monitor receiver. The user then sets the start position (IN) and the end position (OUT) of the cut on the playback tape on the editing device, using, for example, a so-called time code or a tape counter.
The user then presses the edit button provided on the editing device. The editing device then causes the video camera to rewind the tape to IN and reproduce the playback tape, and subsequently cancels the temporary halt of recording, referred to herein as pause. As a result, recording of the desired cut is started.
When the recording up to "OUT" comes to a close, the editing device controls the pause of the video camera and the VTR. This sets the video camera and the VTR in a pause state to terminate the editing, that is, dubbing, of the desired cut.
When performing the editing of the next cut, it becomes necessary to press the playback button to re-start the playback of the video camera in order to effect the retrieval of the next desired cut by means of the setting of "IN" and "OUT".
Thus the conventional editing device suffers from the problem of a complicated operating procedure.